


Lapis's rough desires

by Chromite



Series: Chromite's Oddities [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cervix Penetration, Choking, Course Language, F/M, Hotel Sex, Rough Sex, ass fingering, completely consentual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Lapis Lazuli meets a man in a hotel room for some rough sex. Read the tags and judge if you want to read the story accordingly.  Like the others, this story has no relation to any others in the series.





	Lapis's rough desires

>A six foot tall tan man with large biceps, broad shoulders, and short brown hair entered the hotel room. Lying on the grey bed sheets was Lapis Lazuli, her body already completely nude from head to toe, her breasts squished against the mattress, her blue legs kicking in the air as she idly flipped the pages in a book. The sound of the door opening had prompted her to look up at the man and smile.  
>"Well well, someone's eager to start. You're such a naughty blue bitch." The man spoke with confidence as he strode over towards the bed, ripping the shirt off of his body with a single motion.  
>Lapis blushed as she saw the man's bare chest, her pussy moistening with anticipation as she heard his words. "I was starting to wonder if you'd come. The last guy chickened out on me."  
>"That last guy was a little bitch, just like you. You came to the right guy for a good rough fuck!" The man continued to move in a confident manner, his muscles flexing as he let his pants and underwear drop, revealing his large nine inch dick.  
>Lapis bit her lower lip as she saw the man's dick, saw him now standing a foot away from the bed. She closed her book and pushed it off the bed, then sat strait up. "Okay, when you're ready, we-"  
>"I'm ready now bitch!" The man smiled as he shoved Lapis down to the bed hard and crawled up over her, his dick starting to get erect as he gazed at her thin blue form.  
>With a light growl, he placed a large hand around Lapis's throat and lightly pressed down as he used his other hand to guide his now fully erect dick into her waiting blue cunt. Lapis let out a gasp, feeling the pleasure of being penetrated mix with the light pain from being choked. "H-harder." she whispered out, the blue blush on her cheeks growing darker.  
>"Oh, you like that bitch? Well, you'll really like THIS!" The man clamped his hand down around her neck harder, started thrusting his hips to drive his dick deep into her pussy, and began fingering her ass roughly with his other hand. He could feel Lapis's pussy and ass clamp down hard on his dick and fingers as he drove both deeper inside the water gem.  
>"That's it bitch, take it, take it all in!" The man shouted in glee as he tightened his grip around her neck a little more, as he started thrusting his hips harder, the sound of his balls hitting her flesh growing louder, his fingers going up deeper into her ass as his dick started to brush up against her cervix roughly. Lapis's ass and pussy tightened around the man's fingers and dick harder, really trying to squeeze all the cum they could out of the man. Through her restricted airway, Lapis let out a few sputtered gasps of pleasure as the sensation she had longed for began spreading through her form.  
>The man smirked as he heard Lapis's sputtered gasps of pleasure. "Damn bitch, you're really into this! Been a long time since I could get THIS rough!" The man grunted in glee as he shifted from shoving fingers into Lapis's ass to shoving his whole fist inside of her, he began putting more of his weight on her form as he thrust his dick into her harder, the tip starting to really press against her cervix, trying to force its way into her womb directly, and he tightened the grip around her throat a little further.  
>Lapis's breasts were bouncing wildly now with his thrusts, lovely blue mounds growing sorer as they moved, her ass clenched hard on the man's fist, her pussy tightened as far as she dared let it, every inch of her walls now being caressed by his fleshy rod. She could feel his dick pulsing, she could feel her own mix of pleasure and pain building up into a climax. "C-close, so c-close." she sputtered out in between weak moans.  
>The man gave one final thrust, his dick pushing through Lapis's cervix and into her womb as he shot his load directly inside, his lower arm now halfway inside her rear as he shoved it as far in as he could. Her fingers dug into the sheets as her toes curled, her pussy squirted out fluid as she reached her own orgasm.  
>The pair remained intertwined in the afterglow of climax for a moment before the man removed his dick and arm from Lapis's body, and released his grip from around her throat. "D-damn bitch, that was.....that was great. Are, are you okay, that wasn't too rough was it?"  
>Lapis let out a few deep gasps before she moaned out. "Noooo, that was perfeeeeect. Aaaaahhhhh, I needed that, thank you."  
>A light blush formed on the man's face. "You.....you're welcome." He took a piece of paper and a pen out from his pants pocket and scribbled down a number. "Here bitch, if you ever want a repeat, give me a call." he placed the number into her thin blue left hand.  
>Lapis smiled as she looked at the number. "Talk to you soon."  
>The man gave her one more look over before he put his pants back on and left the room, leaving Lapis alone to revel in the experience further. "Maybe next time, I'll show YOU what it's like to be dommed." She licked her lips, planning out two very different scenarios in her mind for the next time. One where she let him go rougher, and the other where she was the one in control.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the worst thing I've ever done to a character, but still pretty brutal. But the requester wanted rough sex, so he got rough sex.


End file.
